All Grown Up: Changes and Challenges
by RobertaMarie
Summary: The last story to the series Life is Full of Surprises. It is now 2038. Spencer and Teddy are both 42 living with three teenagers. Brendan is 23 and is engaged to his long-term girlfriend, Amanda. Teddy and Spencer has to face all the new changes with Brendan getting married, Braeden starting college, and one more little surprise they were not expecting, someone's pregnant but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer and Teddy: 42 -) Braeden: 18 Cassandra: 16 Caralynn: 12 Clarissa: 8 **

**Brendan and Amanda: 23**

**PJ: 43 Skylar 42 -) Juliana: 17 Merick: 15 Aubrey: 11**

**Gabe and Melanie : 38 -) Jaxon: 9 Hannah: 6 Wyatt: 4**

**Charlie and Gavin: 29 -) Mila: 3**

**Toby and Ariana: 26 -) Ryder: 1 **

**Desiree and Josh: 42 -) Bradley: 12 Kinsley: 10 Evelyn: 7 Miles: 5**

**Linda and Paul: 66**

* * *

**August 2038**

"Mom, go away. I don't need your help!" Braeden shouted. He was packing his clothes since he's getting ready to leave for college. He is going San Diego.

"Fine, don't ask for my help later on." I placed the boxes I had carried up on his bedroom floor and left. I walked down the stairs and sighed as I sat down on the couch. I could hear Cassandra and Caralynn fighting again.

"What are you making for dinner?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room.

"I was hoping for a little piece and quiet." I said. "Please remind me again why we had five kids."

"Well if I remember correctly, Brendan was a mistake, Braeden was a surprise, Cassandra was planned, Caralynn was a mistake, and Clarissa was an unwanted surprise."

"Well I think we could have done better with three less kids. I love them, I really do, but they are driving me crazy with the constant fighting and Braeden counting down the days until he moves to San Diego. He just can't wait to be independent and have nothing to do with us."

"I'm paying for him to attend college. He's going to have to want something to do with us or I won't pay." Spencer said. "But they are teenagers. I'm sure this is exactly how our parents felt about us at this age."

"I wish my dad was here so I could apologize to him."

"You just got karma with having five kids yourself." Spencer laughed.

"What time is Brendan and Amanda supposed to come?"

"Uh, six I think."

"I better start dinner then. What should I even make? We have scallops, should I make scallops?"

"Scallops sound good."

I got up off the couch. "Please find out why Cassandra and Cara are fighting again and get them to shut up. They are giving me a headache."

"Of course." Spencer said. He ran up the stairs. "Girls, shut up. You are giving mom a headache!" Spencer shouted.

I sighed again and headed into the kitchen.

An hour later, Brendan and his girlfriend, Amanda, showed up. Brendan and Amanda have been together for about four years now and he recently proposed to her which means we have a wedding in the near future. I still can't believe he's getting married. I feel like he was just a baby but on the other hand I am now forty-two. Where did the time go?

"Do you need any help?" Amanda asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." I carried eight plates and glasses to the dining room table. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"It's so stressful. Was it stressful for you?"

"Hmm… a little but you should enjoy it. Planning can be so much fun but I will admit, my husband did make it hard on me because he wouldn't help me with a thing but with the guest lists, food menu, and of course cake tasting."

"I can relate. Brendan has no interest with helping me plan it but I don't care. I'll make it my dream wedding and he has no right to complain."

I laughed. "That's how it is when you marry a Walsh boy. You have to do your own thing and if they complain, so what. They didn't want to help you in the first place and now they have to deal with the result from it." I placed the silverware next to each plate. "I hope you two won't make me a grandmother anytime soon."

She shook her head. "I don't want kids right this second, neither does he. I've just started my career and Brendan also. Plus we're still young. I mean we're twenty-three. We still have our whole lives ahead of us."

I smiled. "Good to hear."

"Mom!" Cassandra shouted. "Mom! Mom!"

I sighed. "Amanda, listen to me, honey. Don't have five kids. They will ruin your life. Have one or two and you won't go crazy." I finished setting the table and went to see what my daughter needed. After discovering she didn't want anything important, I went back down to check on the food.

"I have a question." Amanda said. "When you said, five kids will ruin your life, what did you mean by that? Did they ruin yours? Would you go back in time if you could and not have that many if you could?"

"I love all my kids but honestly, I think Spencer and I should have had two or three less. You know Cassandra was the only one planned out of all five of my kids."

"But if you could go back in time, would you, to stop yourself from having so many?"

"No. I believe everything happens for a reason and me having five kids happened for a reason. I had five kids for a reason but I still don't know what that reason is."

I brought the food into the living room and called everyone down to eat. Everyone gathered into the dining room and made themselves a plate.

"It's really nice having all my kids home together for once." I said. "Don't you think, Spencer?"

"Mom you act like I'm living on the other side of the country." Brendan said. "I'm just in Studio City."

"Hey, dad, how do you feel about being the only man in the house once I leave?" Braeden asked. "You'll be stuck with four girls."

"I'm just looking forward to you being out of my hands." Spencer smiled. "I'm still shocked you're going to college, especially a good college."

"Spencer, stop it." I said. "We'll both miss you, Braeden."

"Ugh, Oh My Gosh!" Cassandra shouted. "Dad, you have to unground me tonight!"

"And why should I do that?" Spencer asked.

"Dad, everyone is at this party that I need to go to! Troy is at that party and my so call friend is freaking trying to hook up with him. I'm supposed to be the one hooking up with him."

"I hope hooking up has a new meaning from when we were teenagers." I said. "You are too young to be hooking up with boys. Now Spencer, why did you ground her? I wasn't aware she was."

"It was something I promised I wouldn't tell you about." Spencer said. "But I took care of it."

"What did she do?" I whispered.

"She got drunk, mom." Braeden said laughing.

"Braeden, shut up!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"What! Spencer, is that true?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later and you are still grounded."

"Ugh! I hate you, dad!"

"Love you too, sweetheart."

A few hours later, Brendan and Amanda left. I cleaned up the kitchen and then headed up to my and Spencer's room. I got ready for bed and got into bed next to him.

"So what did Cassandra do?" I asked.

"She went to a party and got drunk. One of her friends called me to pick her up."

"So what Braeden said was true. When did that happen?"

"That weekend you were away for your mother's funeral but don't worry. I took care of everything. I told her she's grounded for a year and I took her car away."

"How about until she graduates college?" I suggested. "I just feel like she's going to go downhill with her life. I mean she's starting to right now."

"She's just a teenager. All teenagers do these types of things."

"I didn't and neither did you."

"Well we grew up in a different environment then she is."

"I feel like I failed as a mother when she does these types of things."

"You did not fail of as a mother. We just have teenagers who grew up to be spoiled brats."

I laughed. "That is so true. What happened to that pack we made about not spoiling them?"

"Yeah, babe, what happened to that pack?" Spencer laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I blame you for how our kids turn out."

"Why me only? As far as I know, you help raise them too."

"But you buy them everything they want. I'm going to sleep."

**Brendan's POV**

"You still want in with this marriage? You know exactly what you are getting into after tonight."

Amanda laughed. "Of course, Brendan, I love you and I love your family. Your siblings though… they are just…"

"Teenagers." I said. "They just take everything for granted."

"Exactly but they won't scare me away. I'm all in."

I smiled. "I love you."

Amanda looked up and gave me a kiss. "I love you too."

**New story! This is the last story to the Life is Full of Surprises most likely. Okay, so you can leave suggestions down in the reviews if you would like something specific to happen and I will consider. Also, I'm sorry for all you Amy lovers but she is now out of the story, I killed her :p Please forgive me. So I hope you liked this first chapter and remember to review, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassandra, your behavior is not acceptable." I exclaimed. "You shouldn't even be drinking, you are too young."

"Oh like you never at my age."

"Actually I didn't and want to know why I didn't."

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I didn't because I had more responsibility than you and made wiser choices."

Cassandra laughed. "So I'm dumb now?"

"Well you do make dumb choices."

"Oh, I make dumb choices? You're the one who got pregnant at 18. That doesn't sound wise to me if I say so myself."

"And you will also, maybe younger than I was, if you keep this attitude up."

"Keep what up, being a teenager? What's your excuse?"

"Cassandra Marilyn Walsh, don't talk back to me. I am your mother."

"Not a good one." She mumbled to herself.

"What did I do to get you as a daughter?" I murmured to myself. "If you live under my roof, you have to follow my rules and listen to me."

"Your roof, this is dads!"

"Cassandra, listen, you are living under our roof which means you need to follow our rules and listen to us. We are your parents and care deeply for you. We don't want you going downhill with your life like your Aunt Charlie did at your age. She was in a dark, dark place and then lost contact with her after she graduated from high school. I don't want you going there."

"Mom, I'm just 16!"

"Sweetie, you are at the beginning of your junior year of high school which is a very crucial year for you. You need to get your head out of your ass and actually try in school or you will have to go to chicken college. Your father and I will not always be fending for you, giving you everything you want and need. Do you even know what you want to be yet?" She shook her head. "Well what are your interests, what do you like doing?"

She shrugged. "I like fashion and music and shopping."

I smiled. "You're just like me then when I was your age, I mean minus all the bad behavior you've been doing lately. Honey listen, I will shorten your time of being grounded if you promise me you will stop misbehaving and focus more on school. Your father and I won't always be here and we want to make sure you and your siblings will be okay when we're gone. We love you guys."

"I'm sorry, mom…"

I gave my daughter a hug. "It's okay, honey. I love you regardless how you act and always will. It just makes feel as if I failed as a mother when you act like this."

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, I'm your mother, you can tell me anything and I won't tell your father depending what it is."

"I mean… I… I don't think I can tell him."

"What did you do, honey?" I asked more concern because of the look she had on her face.

"Mom… I… I…" Cassandra paused. "I'm, uh… please don't get mad, I'm truly am sorry."

"Cassandra, sweetie, what did you do? You need to tell me so I can help you."

She started to cry and hugged onto me, leaning her head into my chest. "I'm pregnant." She murmured as she cried.

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant." She murmured.

"You're what?" I asked.

She sniffled and sat up. "I'm pregnant."

My heart paused when I heard those words come out of her mouth. No wonder why she's been so moody lately. I felt like crying myself but I held myself together.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did and…"

"These things never do mean to happen. Is it Troy's?"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry, mom. Can you please tell dad for me."

"No, we need to tell him together. When did you find out?"

"Like two weeks ago… I found one of your old pregnancy tests in your room and took it. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Does Troy know yet?" She shook her head. "You need to tell him."

"I know but mom, I don't want to keep the baby. Can I abort it?"

"Honey, we will talk to your father about it. I'm just very disappointed in you. A child is a lot of responsibility and you barely have any for yourself."

"That's why I want an abortion. I'm still a child myself."

"Honey, your father and I are not for abortion maybe you can do adoption instead. But we will discuss it more later when he gets back from taking Braeden to San Diego."

"When is he coming back?"

"Later today."

A few hours later, as I cooked dinner, Spencer came home. He walked into the kitchen and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"He's gone babe, let's celebrate."

I laughed. "I don't think we'll be celebrating tonight."

Spencer grabbed a couple of grapes out of the bowl I just washed. "Who died?"

"Nobody… yet."

"Babe, who you planning to kill?"

"It's not me, it's you I'm worried about killing someone."

"Teddy, do you know something I don't?"

"Sit down, Spence, and I'm gonna go get Cassandra."

A minute later, Cassandra came down and sat beside me. She kept looking down at her hands, not making any eye contact.

"Spence, please don't get mad and keep in mind what happened to us when we were around her age."

Spencer stared at us. "Teddy, what happened?"

"Cassandra's pregnant, Spencer."

"What!"

"Spencer, please don't get mad, and relax."

"Relax? Teddy our 16 year old daughter is pregnant! Cassandra, is it your boyfriends?"

"Yeah, dad, but…" Cassandra cried.

"You know what I'm gonna go do to him. I'm gonna go…" Spencer got up from where he sat but I grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

"Sit down!" I said firmly. "You are not going over to Troy's house. He doesn't even know and you will not be the one to tell him, Cassandra will."

"Teddy, how are you fine with her being pregnant?"

"I'm not fine with it, but I understand what she's going through, so should you. Remember I got pregnant with Brendan at 18."

"But she's still 16, at least we were adults."

"Cassandra, go up to your room." She nodded and ran up. "Spencer, 16 or not, she is pregnant and we have to deal with it. She wants an abortion but I don't think she should go through with it."

"Teddy, remember that time when Brendan was 15 and got his girlfriend pregnant? You encouraged abortion, why the change of heart with our daughter? You know I'm against abortion, Teddy, but she is only 16. She is too young to raise a baby."

"I never said she would have to raise it. There's something called adoption, Spencer. We could find a nice loving, couple to adopt it."

"I don't know, Teddy. How far along is she?"

"I don't know… I would have to take her to the OBGYN."

"Teddy, why did you have to ruin my night? I was so happy having Braeden gone and then you drop this on me."

"I'm sorry, this ruined my day also. I made her a doctor's appointment earlier today for next week and we'll find out how far she is and discuss it further more. Please don't let the other kids find out till we make a decision on abortion or not."

"If she's going to get an abortion, nobody needs to know."

"We'll see. Now I need to go finish dinner."

**Brendan's POV**

"So I signed us up for dance classes." Amanda said.

"Why?"

"For the wedding. We're going to do a choreographed dance for our first dance."

"Amanda, I am a good dancer unlike you. I can teach you and I can choreographed the dance."

"Yeah, no, I don't think so. I rather spend the extra money."

"Come here." I got up from where I sat and grabbed my fiancé's hands and started to dance with her. "Let's not spend the extra money so we can do this and this." I scooped her up into my arms and gave her a kiss.

"Hmm… you are very convincible."

"I gotta, I learned from the best."

"And who's the best?"

"My mother of course."

"Fine, you can do it. Now put me down." I gave her another kiss and placed her back down on her two feet. "Oh and before I forget, my parents wants us to have dinner with them one of these nights."

"Why?" I whined.

"I know you don't like my parents but they want to have dinner with us and it's just one dinner."

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just they don't like me."

"Well let's change that. Having my husband and parents to have a somewhat good relationship with each other is very important to me."

I nodded. "Alright…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday August 24, 2038**

"Cassandra, go sit down while I go sign you in, okay?"

She nodded and sat down. I walked over to the receptionist. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my daughter has an appointment at four. Her name is Cassandra Walsh."

"Is it her first time here?"

"Yes."

"Okay, she'll need to fill these papers out and then you'll be called back shortly."

"Thank you." I was handed the papers and I walked over to sit with my daughter. I started to fill the papers out since she is a minor. "Honey, when was your last period?"

"Mom!"

"Cassandra, this is information the doctor needs to know."

"I don't know… beginning of last month I guess…"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

She gave me that innocent look. "No comment."

I sighed and left that blank. Cassandra and I waited for fifteen minutes before she was called back. Once she was, we followed a nurse to her room and Cassandra was given a hospital gown.

"Mom, I don't see why I need to wear this. Don't they do an ultra sound on your stomach?"

I chuckled. "You have to be about eight weeks to be able to have it done on your stomach otherwise you get to do an inside one."

"What, does that mean…?"

I smiled. "Yeah… The doctor will put the ultrasound wand up your vag." Cassandra suddenly became uncomfortable and repositioned herself on the chair. "Good luck."

Cassandra and I waited about five minutes before a middle age, woman came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Wellens."

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my daughter Cassandra."

"It says Cassandra is pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"Afraid so… We need to find out how far along she is so we can discuss our choices for her."

"Very well… Cassandra please place your legs here." The doctor said pointing to the leg guards. "I'm going to have to do an inside ultrasound.

I could tell from Cassandra's facial expression, she didn't like this one bit and felt embarrassed. I mean I can't blame her. She's only 16 and having someone getting all close up and personal with her. I looked over at the screen when I heard the baby's heartbeat and smiled.

"Well you are indeed pregnant, about five weeks. You see the flutter on the screen? Well that is your baby's heartbeat. It is about the size of a pea right now."

"That's your baby." I whispered to her.

"I understand you are only 16 and may want an abortion, or not, but you have until you are ten weeks along to make that big decision. You can also always choose adoption if you don't want the baby or want to kill it off. In the mean time, I'm sure your mother will help you take care of yourself and have you take prenatal vitamins. In the meantime, if you decided to keep the baby, I would like to see you back in eight weeks and you'll be thirteen weeks. You may be able to find out the gender at the appointment."

Cassandra nodded and didn't say one word.

"You said ten weeks right, for abortion?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you."

Once Cassandra got dresses, I made her an appointment and then we went home after we made a quick stop at a drug store to buy some prenatal vitamins.

"Mom, I want an abortion."

"Honey, I know it's your choice, but I think you should at least do adoption. You heard the heartbeat today which means your baby is alive, it has a soul. Can you really kill it off?"

"But mom, I'm only 16. I can't have a baby." She cried. "I can't carry a baby for nine months, I just can't."

"I know exactly what you're going through. I mean I got pregnant at 18 while attending college. I was going to get an abortion, I was going to abort your brother but do you know what stopped me?"

She shook her head. "No, what?"

"Hearing the heartbeat. I realized if I aborted the baby, then I would be killing the baby and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. Today I'm happy I didn't abort Brendan because I can't imagine him not in my life and I think because of him, your father and I are together and you are here because of that."

"And then I wouldn't be 16 and pregnant if I wasn't here." She started to cry again.

I hugged her. "Oh, no, no, honey. My point is because I kept Brendan, I married your father and now I have you and all your siblings which may or may not be a reward." I laughed. "I'm kidding. You guys are no matter how you all act."

**Brendan's POV**

"Brendan, you're late." Amanda said when I walked through the door. "My parents are already here."

"I'm sorry, Hun." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "There was lots of traffic. I literally left like two hours ago."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You could've at least called or texted me but whatever, dinner's ready. We were just waiting on you."

"Well I'm here now, so let's eat." I followed Amanda into the living room where her parents were. "Hi, James and Cora. How are you both?" I asked.

"We're well and you?" Amanda's mother asked.

"Same a bit tired though. I was in traffic for a miserable two hours. That is actually why I'm late and I am very sorry for that."

Everyone gathered into the dining room and sat down around the table. I sat beside my fiancé and her parents sat across from us. The food was in the middle of the table so everyone could serve themselves easy.

"Hey Brendan, how come we never met your family before after what, four years of dating?" Cora asked. "Why don't we all get together for dinner?" She suggested.

"Uh, my parents are very busy. They have four kids at home, one getting ready to leave for college and a 16 year old daughter who is being very rebellious. And then my dad is getting ready to be in a movie and my mom is in mourning because her mother died recently. They just have a lot going on this moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother. How did she die if you don't mind me asking?" Cora asked. "Or was she just old?"

"She wasn't that old… She was just what, 66 I think. She was in a car accident but my grandfather on my mom's side died from cancer when I was ten I think. He was only in his forty's but developed it when he was in his thirty's. You can totally tell it affected my mom badly."

"Oh my…"

"Not that bad…" Amanda said.

"I mean when I was growing up. Now she's sort of over it, I'm not over it but moved on. But I guess you can't fully move on from it."

"How's the wedding planning going, sweetheart?" Her father asked changing the subject.

"Good, I guess. Kinda overwhelming and stressful."

"Why don't you let your mother help you?" He asked.

"Because I don't want her help, daddy."

**Teddy's POV**

"But Spencer, that was different. She wasn't my daughter, Cassandra is and I really think she should at least put the child up for adoption."

"Teddy, do you really want her to experience that pain you endured having five kids plus the pain of giving up the child?" Spencer asked. "Do you really want her to be called names at school because she is pregnant? She wants an abortion so let's let her get one."

"Mom…" Cassandra said.

"Where you eavesdropping on us?" I asked.

"Sort of, not really but the only reason why I want an abortion is because Troy dumped me and I don't want anything to do with him or any part of him anymore. And this baby would be a part of him… I would feel bad to abort it but the baby would have his DNA and look like him."

"See Spencer, she doesn't want an abortion! I'm sorry he broke up with you, sweetie."

"And the worst part is my so called best friend is now dating him. I don't want something that is just going to constantly remind me of him. I really do want to abort it…"

"See, Teddy, let's give our baby girl what she wants."

"Are you one hundred percent sure, Cassandra?"

She nodded. "I don't want this baby nor want to carry it mom."

"Very well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday September 13, 2038**

"How long did you say you'll be gone for?"

Spencer placed his suitcase near the door. "Two months or more but I'll make frequent visits back. Will you be able to hold the fort down while I'm gone?"

I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, all my girls." I let go of Spencer and he looked to make sure he had everything. "I hope by the time I get back Cassandra will be taken care of."

I didn't reply to that comment. "I love you, have a safe flight."

"I love you too."

We kissed once more and then Spencer left. I walked up to my daughter's room since she stayed home due to morning sickness.

"How are you feeling, honey?" I asked. I sat beside her on her bed.

"Awful, does every pregnant woman feel like this?"

"Yes but it varies for everyone. Some may have it really bad and some not as bad. It just means the baby is healthy and developing well so it's a good thing."

Cassandra repositioned herself and sat up in bed. "Mom… I've been thinking… and I want to keep the baby." I stared at her. "Can I?"

"Honey, I really think you should at least put the baby up for adoption. Even some couples will allow you to see the baby once in a while and still be in it's life. You are still sixteen, Cassandra, and you are simply too young to raise a child."

"I know, mom, but you could help me."

"Cassandra, your father and I are done raising babies. Even though you were supposed to be our last, Clarissa is now. Plus, babies are expensive. Are you going to expect your father and I to buy the baby everything?"

"It's not like we don't have the money for an extra human being."

"I'm all for you to keeping it, your father not so much because you are his little girl and hates to think you've had sex and now pregnant. But if you are going to keep it, at least put it up for adoption so the baby can have a better life."

"Mom, it would have a fine life with us."

"Cassandra, you are only sixteen, still in high school. You won't be dropping out of school to raise the child."

Cassandra fought back. "Did you drop out of college to raise Brendan? No. I could do online classes and then take up modeling or acting like I've always wanted to. Dad has connections so I could make it."

I sighed. "Look, I won't force you to get an abortion, we can cancel that appointment right now. But keeping the child, we'll need to discuss more about. If you show me you can be responsible not just for you, but your younger siblings, then I'll discuss it with dad and see's what he thinks but in the meantime, keep an open mind about adoption, it's not that bad."

"Mom, can I do online classes? I don't want to go to school with a big belly. Everyone's going to judge me and make fun of me and call me a slut and everything."

"We'll talk with your counselor about your options."

"Thanks mom."

"Mom, you home?" I heard Brendan shout.

"I didn't know B was coming over." Cassandra said.

"Neither did I." I got up and walked down to see him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"No reason, just wanted to see my parents. Is dad home?"

"No, you just missed home actually. He left since film production of the movie will begin tomorrow, I think he said. He'll be gone for about two months but he'll make frequent visits back home on his days off."

"Oh, that sucks."

I sighed and sat on one of the steps of the stairs. "That's not all. I guess I should just tell you, since it's happening, Cassandra's pregnant."

"Ha, good one, mom."

"No, I'm serious, she's about eight weeks. She stayed home from school today because of morning sickness."

"Really? My baby sister is pregnant? When did that happen?"

"Apparently your father didn't keep a good enough eye on her when I was in Denver for grandma's funeral. But you better not judge her. Should I remind you what you did at fifteen?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to speak of that again. Amanda doesn't even know, and I'm keeping it like that."

"Your sister wanted an abortion because Troy broke up with her because she's pregnant but just a few minutes ago she told me she wants to keep it. I'm all for her not getting an abortion, but she should at least put the child up for adoption."

"You and dad are such hypocrites. You guys had me at what, eighteen, and kept me."

"But we were also adults. She's still a minor and your father and I would have to be responsible for her and the baby plus your other sisters and sort of your brother. Your father and I are done with babies. We had our good share of them and made a pack after Clarissa was born that we wouldn't have anymore or care for anymore. Do you know how hard that was especially when your dad hates protection?"

Brendan laughed. "Sort of. Would Troy at least help her a little? Give her money?"

"No, he wants nothing to do with her or the baby anymore that's the thing. If he would help at least a little, I'd be cool with it but it would just be Cassandra. I really think we should at least find the baby a nice family."

"We're a nice family." Brendan said. "Hey, how does dad feel about all this?"

"He really wants an abortion so he'll be pissed once he comes home, finding her like three months pregnant which is understandable. I just don't like it when he's pissed or when I'm pissed or when we're both pissed. So far Brendan, you are my favorite."

"Really, I'm your favorite? I always thought I was your least favorite because I almost ruined your life."

I laughed and shook my head. "You would never ruin my life and I'm glad I had you."

"I'm glad you did too and that you're my mom. I have best mom."

"Aw, there's my sweet little Brendan that I know and love. I'm glad you're still there."

"I'm always going to be that cute, sweet, little boy that you know and love. He'll still be here, just older now. Take it or leave it."

I laughed. "I think I'll take it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday September 22, 2038**

"I don't know, Sky… I just don't know what to do."

"There's not much you can do. So to change the subject, did Brendan and Amanda pick a wedding date yet?"

"Yeah, they're getting married in April, I think the second they said."

"Babe, I'm home." Spencer shouted. "Teddy?"

"I'm in here with Sky." I shouted. Spencer entered the living room where Sky and I sat. I smiled when I saw Spencer and got up to give him a hug and a kiss. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Spencer gave me another kiss and I went to sit back down beside Sky. "Hey Sky."

"Hi, Spencer."

"How long will you be home for?" I asked.

"Uh, a couple of days. They're filming scenes I'm not in the next couple of days."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Spencer said.

"I'll go. I'll talk to you later." Sky said.

Spencer sat down beside me on the couch when Skylar left. I was quiet thinking how I should approach it, telling him how Cassandra is still pregnant.

"So umm… it's about Cassandra." I began.

"I hope you're not going to tell me she's still pregnant and planning on keeping the baby." Spencer said.

"The thing is she told me she doesn't want an abortion so I didn't take her to get one."

"What, Teddy!" Spencer started to get mad.

"Spencer, listen to me, she's not keeping the baby. We're going to find it a nice, loving, couple to adopt it. I understand she is only sixteen and that is why I told her if she isn't going to get an abortion she has to put the child up for adoption. I also allowed her to do online classes instead of going to school, it would make everything easier on her."

"Teddy, why couldn't you consult this with me? I'm her parent also, you know."

"Not a good parent. Spencer, she's the one who get pregnant on your watch. I wouldn't have allowed her to go to that party she went to and got pregnant at if I was home. What happened to being that overprotected dad you said you were going to be? An overprotected dad wouldn't have allowed their daughter to go to that party where there was alcohol and people having sex and probably doing drugs."

"No, Teddy, you are probably right, I'm not as good as a father as I could be. This probably wouldn't had happened on your watch."

"No, it wouldn't have had. She knew when she had sex what the result of it could be, even if she did use protection. They aren't always affected. Enduring labor for eight, nine hours will be her consequence and that is exactly why I'm not being harsh on her now."

"No wonder why you are acting all cool about this." Spencer said. "I guess I have no choice but to be on board since it's happening now."

I nodded. "Just act and treat her as if she isn't pregnant. She just needs all the support she can get from us for the next seven months."

**Brendan's POV**

"Brendan, you know how you said Cassandra's pregnant, right?" Amanda said entering the living room where I sat watching sports. "Why don't we adopt the baby for her?"

I looked up off the TV and stared at her. "What?"

"Look, I know it's a crazy idea but why not? She can visit it whenever she wants to and will always be considered as the baby's mother."

"Amanda, listen, I don't want to raise my little sister's child, I don't want to raise either my nice or nephew."

"You said it yourself she shouldn't put it up for adoption to some strangers."

"I didn't mean we should adopt it. I meant she should keep it."

"Brendan, come on." Amanda said. "I know you want to."

"I really don't."

"Just think about it."

**Saturday September 25, 2038**

**Teddy's POV**

"Brendan, tell them." Amanda said excitedly.

Everyone stared at Brendan and his excited fiancé.

"Let me put on the record this wasn't my idea but Amanda's." Brendan began. "Amanda thinks, let me say this again, Amanda thinks, not me, that we should adopt Cassandra's baby and raise it. Now everyone, tell her that is a crazy idea, I'm not for it."

"You'd be the best big brother if you did!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I'd love you forever!"

"I'm with B, I don't think it's a good idea." Spencer said.

"Look, hear me out." Amanda began. "You said you are going to make her put it up for adoption and have people you don't know adopt it. Well why don't we keep the baby in the family and Brendan and I raise it. Cassandra will always be its mom, and Brendan and I could be the best aunt and uncle and help raise it until Cassandra is old enough to do so."

"I think that's a great idea!" Cassandra said again.

"Teddy, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about this yet." Spencer said. "Are you for this or not?"

"I think it'd be a fine idea only if Brendan is up for it. Nobody should have to force him to raise his niece or nephew without him agreeing to do so. So how about we all think about this proposal and talk about it again with our final answers on it."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Brendan said.

"Yay!" Cassandra said. She went to hug her brother and soon to be new sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday October 6, 2038**

"Mom, I'm scared." Cassandra said.

"About what? There's nothing to be scared of, honey, not until you have to endure labor."

Cassandra and I waited in the waiting room for fifteen minutes and then another five minutes until the doctor entered our room.

"Hello, Cassandra, how is everything going? Having much morning sickness?" Dr. Wellens asked.

Cassandra shook her head. "Not really, it's dying down."

"Wonderful. Let's check on how the baby is doing. Please lay down and lift up your shirt."

Cassandra nodded and did what she was told. The doctor poured blue ultrasound gel on her stomach and hovered the wand over it. I smiled and looked over at the screen when I heard the heartbeat.

"Is, is that the baby on the screen?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, this is the baby's face as you can see." The doctor replied. The doctor moved around to get different images of the baby. "It looks like you will be able to find out what you're having, if you wish to do so."

Cassandra nodded. "I want to know."

It took the doctor a couple of minutes until she was able to get a clear image of the baby.

"Okay, well it looks like you're having a girl." She smiled. "Congrats."

I smiled. "Aw a little girl for you, sweetie."

We stayed at the doctors for another ten minutes and then left. Once we left, Cassandra and I went shopping for some maternity clothing for her since she is developing a bump. Cassandra saw someone she knew working at the maternity store.

"Is your mom pregnant again?" Ebony asked.

"It's none of your business if she is or not." Cassandra was wearing baggy clothing so it only looked as if she was bloated.

"You would think being in her forties she would learn to stop. Old people should just not have sex."

"She's not pregnant." Cassandra murmured. "My, uh, brother is having a baby."

"Braeden got some girl pregnant?"

"No, my oldest brother, Brendan. We're going baby shopping for him."

"Oh... Hey how come you don't come to school anymore? I hear you being homeschooled."

Cassandra shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Cassandra, sweetie, come here." I shouted.

"Coming." Cassandra said. She walked over to me. "What?"

"Do you like these clothes."

"Kinda bug for the baby, don't you think?"

I laughed. "It's for you. You won't be able to fit in your clothing very soon."

"It's fine I guess. Can we go?"

"Don't you want to try these on?"

She shook her head. "Mom, there's someone I know from school working here. I want to go. I told her we're going baby shopping for Brendan but can we go?"

"Fine, we can go shopping more later."

Cassandra nodded. I gave her the keys to the car so she could wait out there while I bought the clothes. After I bought them, I drove her home. I gave Cassandra the bag of maternity clothing and she ran up to her room to put them away. I walked into the kitchen and found Spencer.

"Hey, how was her appointment?"

"It was fine. She's having a little girl."

"Another girl in this family?" Spencer asked. "I think there are too many."

I laughed. "Don't be upset we girls have more power over you in this family." I looked at the mail that was on the table.

"So I talked to my parents earlier today. They are planning to spend Thanksgiving with us."

I looked up when I heard. "What."

"They wanted to see us and the kids."

Teddy placed the mail on the table. "Whatever, it's fine."

"Have you spoken to Braeden lately?" Spencer asked.

"No, why?"

"He hasn't been paying his credit card."

I rolled my eyes. "He's so irresponsible. We should just cut him off."

"That's actually not a bad idea and he'll still have is debit so it's not like he won't have any money. We'll just put a certain amount on his debit."

"Go ahead I guess…"

Two days later, Braeden called us real pissed because he tried using his credit card but it was declined.

"Do you even realize you have to pay a credit card off monthly? You've haven't been paying which means you get cut off." I exclaimed. "You are on a budget now. Your father and I will add a certain amount of money to your debit card each month and that is the amount you are able to spend until you become more responsible. If you spend it all then you won't have any money, got it?"

"You guys are the worst."

"No, we're your parents trying to teach you about responsibility."

"Can you at least tell me how much I will have on my debit?"

"Five hundred a month."

"What?! That is not enough!"

"Yes it. Now I need to go. I love you and I hope you do well in school."

**Brendan's POV**

"Come on, Brendan, let's help your sister." Amanda begged.

"I just don't think we should be saving her. She got herself into this situation, not us."

"B, I here she's having a little girl. Come on, we'll have a little niece we could spoil. Come on, just think, we can get practice for when we have kids of ourselves. And Cassandra can come over anytime to help with her so it's not just all on us. She'll still be her mother, we're just helping her."

I breathed out. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, we can help her."

**Okay, I apologize for not updating this sooner. Actually I had this chapter half written a week ago but I needed to add more to it and I wasn't sure what. Also, I'll probably update this story once a week. Umm… you can leave name suggestions down in the reviews and thanks for being patient for the update! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday November 21, 2038**

"Brendan, you don't have to do this. It's not your problem." Spencer said. "Your sister was being stupid."

"Like you and mom with me?" Brendan said.

"Brendan, that was different. We were nineteen unlike your sister who is sixteen."

"Spencer, listen." I began. "If she wants to help his sister then let him."

"You said you wouldn't be paying or raising another human being and you won't. Legally the baby will still be Cassandra's but Amanda and I would help her until she's older and more responsible to raise a child." Brendan said.

"Spencer, just think if we were in her position." I said. "I was sixteen or seventeen pregnant. What would you do?"

"I would want you to keep it." Spencer replied.

"Why is she different then? Look, Brendan is being a nice brother to agree to do this and she is very thankful. I'm all for it and you should be too."

"I guess you're right, Teddy."

I smiled. "Like always, I'm always right."

"I'm still too young to be a grandfather."

"And me a grandmother but we'll survive."

Spencer looked down at his watch. "I need to go pick up my parents and I guess tell them about Cassandra so they aren't surprised. Hey, how do you think they will react?"

"Who knows." I replied.

"I bet grandma is going to have a emotional breakdown." Brendan said.

"That does sound like my mother." Spence grabbed his keys off the kitchen table. "I'll see you in a bit."

"You know mom, the house is pretty quiet. Where is everyone?" Brendan asked once his father left.

"Cara is at Des's house doing a project for school with Brad. And Cassandra doesn't like coming out of her room."

"Where's Reese?"

"In the home theater. See, I'm not a horrible mother, I know where all my kids are."

"I never said you were…"

"Be honest, B, was your father and I horrible parents raising you?"

"Honestly, I think you were a better mother than dad was a father."

"I'll agree with you on that. Your father was just more focused on his music."

"Do you think if you never had me you and dad would still be together?"

"You know, I always thought that but I think we still would have. We love each other."

About two hours later, Spencer arrived back at the house with his parents. Paul and Linda are both spending Thanksgiving with us. PJ and his family will also be joining us.

"Oh, Brendan, you're such a good big brother." Linda exclaimed giving her oldest grandson a hug.

"Nice seeing you too, grandma." B replied with a hug.

"Grandma!" Clarissa exclaimed running into the room. She gave her grandmother a hug while her grandfather helped Spencer bring in their luggage.

"Oh, aren't you becoming a beautiful young lady, Clarissa." Linda smiled. "You've gotten so big!"

"Hi, Linda." I smiled. "How was the flight?"

"Bearable." She replied. "I'm still shock over the news about Cassandra. It brought back the memory when you and Spencer sat us down to tell us about Brendan…"

"I was definitely more scared to tell you and Paul and my parents for sure than she was with me. Cassandra and I have a wonderful relationship where we can talk about anything unlike I did with my mother."

"Yeah… It must be so hard for you both."

"Yeah, well... I blame Spencer since she did get pregnant on his watch."

Moments later Spencer Paul walked in. I greeted Paul and Spencer wrapped his arm around me as he stood beside me. Brendan stayed and chatted for a bit with everyone before he had to go.

"How is Braeden doing in school?" Paul asked.

"Uh, I guess he's doing fine. We don't hear much from him." I replied.

"He'll only call us if he wants or needs something. There are never any "I love you" or "I miss you" calls." Spencer said. "He'll be home for Thanksgiving though. His last day of class is on Tuesday I think and I'll have to go pick him up."

"Mom, can Tawny come over and spend the night?" Cara asked, as she walked into the living room.

"Caralynn, why don't you acknowledge your grandparents?" I suggested.

She looked up off her phone. "Hi, grandma, hey grandpa. Can she, mom?"

"No."

"What, why?"

"You have school tomorrow. Maybe Saturday she can."

"Ugh!" Cara stormed out of the room and ran up to her room mumbling to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"So back to Cassandra, what's happening with the baby?"

"Brendan's fiancé, Amanda, suggested for them to basically adopt the baby but not really adopt. Just help raise the baby until Cassandra is much older and more responsible." I began. "The baby will still be legally Cassandra's and still considered the mother and all, but they will just help with it. Brendan said Amanda claims it'll be good practice for when they have a baby together."

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah, they can screw up his sister's kid first."

"You're so mean, Spencer. Why did I even marry you?"

"Because you love me and think I'm sexy and." Spencer put his mouth close to my ear and whispered into it. "And great in bed."

I started to smile and felt a little embarrass when he whispered that into my ear. He truly was great in bed and sexy but those are just extras. He's funny, smart at times, and much more that I care more about than being great in bed.

Cassandra came down an hour later and greeted her grandparents. She felt scared to confront them being about four months pregnant. But I told her they will still love you regardless and won't judge you. Linda let her arms open to give her granddaughter a warm, hug. She told her everything would be fine and that she could even live with her and Paul if she wanted to with the baby. Cassandra said thanks for the offer but probably not.

"Mom… I feel something." Cassandra said.

I smiled. "You probably felt the baby."

"The baby?"

I wrapped my arm around my daughter and held her close to me. "Mhm… you can start feeling them around this time and you'll feel her a lot more now. You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Cassandra smiled and rubbed her stomach with her hand. _Maybe this won't be bad, having this baby_, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday November 25, 2038**

"Whoa, how much weight has Cassandra gained?" Braeden asked. "I've only been gone for two months."

"Be quiet you idiot." Cassandra said glaring at her brother.

"Cassandra, please be nice. He's only here for a couple of days." I said as I was drying my hands. I walked over to my son and gave him a hug. "How is school going?"

"Fine I guess."

"Good. I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"I didn't. I can't wait until he leaves again. You know I'm turning your bedroom into a nursery."

"What, mom!"

"She's not, don't worry."

"Braeden, you know you could help your old man bring in your luggage. I'm not your servant." Spencer said placing the luggage down on the floor.

"Braeden, did you bring back everything you brought down with you?" I asked.

"Oh, mom, I figured you could wash my dirty laundry for me."

I laughed. "Me? I don't think so. I'm not your maid, I'm your mother. You better get on it."

"Braeden!" Linda exclaimed walking out of the kitchen since she was making the Thanksgiving meal. She gave her grandson a hug. "Oh, look how handsome and tall you have gotten!"

"Hey, grandma, how you doing?"

"I'm wonderful. How's school? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool. My roommate is cool."

"I bet there're some cute girls there too, huh?" Linda said nudging her grandson.

"I'm not gonna lie, grandma, there are some pretty cute girls there." Braeden smiled.

"I hope that isn't all you are focusing on." I said.

"I know it was with me." Spencer smiled. I slapped Spencer's arm. "Owe, why you do that?"

"I was supposed to be the only girl you thought of."

"I was kidding gosh." Spencer wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed me cheek. "You know you were the only girl on my mind."

"Yeah right..."

Braeden laughed. "Of course not mom, just eighty percent of the time."

I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door since I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw it was PJ and his family. I gave them all a hug as they entered the house and they all followed me into the living room to greet everyone else. Cassandra and Juliana went up to her room and Aubrey went up to Caralynn's room to be with her, leaving the boys down stairs with the adults.

"Mom, is Brendan coming?" Braeden asked.

"Later he is. He and Amanda are spending the day with her family and then will be over here for dinner."

**Brendan's POV**

"Brendan, I told you to get it yesterday. I can't believe you forgot." Amanda said.

"I'll be two minutes." I said as I got out of the car. "Want anything?"

Amanda crossed her arms. "No, just hurry up."

"You know you're gorgeous when you're pissed at me."

"Shut up and hurry up. We're already going to be late, we shouldn't be later."

I laughed and slammed the car door shut. I walked into the grocery store and looked for the pie Amanda wanted me to specifically get yesterday but didn't.

"Okay, pie, pie, where are you?" I mumbled to myself. "Ah, there you are." I quickly grabbed the pie and went to stand in the massive line. As I stood there, I heard a familiar voice in front of me, but not talking to me. I saw someone who looked very familiar to me but had a kid who was probably six or seven. "Cute kid."

"Yeah, thanks." The woman said. "Mason, put that back, you can't get it."

"Mom, please!"

"No." The woman sighed and took the candy bar out of her son's hand. The woman turned around and stared at me. "Brendan?"

"Have we met before?" I asked.

"Olivia… We dated in high school."

_Olivia, Olivia, oh, Olivia_. "I knew you looked familiar. How have you been?"

She shrugged. "Fine I guess. How about you? I hear you're getting married."

"I am, in a few months. Is this your son?"

Olivia nodded. (_What nobody knew was, that day when Olivia's parents told her she would be getting an abortion, she ran away to have the baby on her own. She decided not to tell Brendan because he wanted nothing to do with the baby and neither did is family.)_

"Oh, how old is he?"

"Seven…"

"Seven?" Brendan questioned. "Wait, did you not go through with the abortion?" He whispered. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I couldn't… Look, we're fine just the two of us. I don't need you, we don't need you. Mason, come on, this line over here is faster."

Brendan breathed out deeply and watched her and her son walk away. Five minutes later he walked back out to his car where his fiancé was waiting for him.

"About time, what took you so long?"

"Long line."

"Whatever, let's just go."

After spending the day with Amanda's family, Amanda and I drove over to have Thanksgiving dinner with my family. I was telling them about what I had learned today about my past.

"And then she walked away."

"Wait, so you're telling us she never got an abortion?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "He's like six or something."

"Are there any chances he's not yours?" Dad asked. "Maybe she got an abortion and got pregnant again."

"Dad, I said he's like six or seven, do the math."

"Well, do you want a relationship with him?" Mom asked. "Do you want him in your life?"

"B, take it from me, just stay out of it." Dad began. "Obviously she doing fine without you because she isn't bothering you with money. Just move on and forget. It's the best thing."

"Spencer, don't tell him that, if he wants a relationship with his son, then he should be able to. Legally he has the right to see him, to have him in his life."

"I don't know what I want…" I quieted down when I saw Amanda walk into the room.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh, was I interrupting?"

"Of course not." Mom smiled. Amanda walked in and sat down beside me, holding onto my arm. "How was your visit with your family today?"

"It was good other than your son making us late. I told him yesterday to go to the grocery store to pick something up and he forgot. We wasted an hour at the grocery store just to get one thing today."

"B, let me tell you some wisdom about women that I've learned over my years, when they ask you to do something the first time, do it. It'll make her happy, it'll make you happy, everyone's happy at the end of the day." Dad said.

Mom laughed. "Listen to your father, Brendan, he's right. He has gotten in trouble many times by me by not doing what I asked the first time when I asked."

"Yeah, Brendan, listen to your parents." Amanda said. "You know how that saying goes, Happy wife makes a Happy Life."

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated in a month, I'm sorry. But I got kinda bored with this sooo... Anyways, just because I don't update this doesn't mean I have forgotten about it. It just mean I may have lost interest in it or I put it on hold. Either way, I have not forgotten about it. Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, So first thing first, I apologize I haven't updated in three weeks or something like that. Second, I'm going to change this story into Third Person only because I've been writing in Third Person so it's more difficult to change and write in First Person now. So Starting with this chapter, everything will be in third person and I'm going to try to finish this story by the end of the month if not by the end of December. Thanks for being patient and remember to follow and favorite if you haven't done so already and also don't forget to review! Also, I will not be changing the previous chapters. Those will remain in first person. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 2038**

Brendan couldn't get Olivia and Mason out of his head since he saw them on Thanksgiving in the grocery story. He wants a relationship with his son but then he doesn't. He wants to start a life with his soon-to-be-wife, Amanda and hopefully start a family with her. Of course right after they get married, a month or two later, Cassandra will be having her baby which means parenthood will be coming a bit sooner than expected for him and Amanda.

"Brendan, hello? Are you listening to me?" Amanda said. They were out doing more wedding planning. "I think we should go with this table piece."

"Honey just pick whatever you want."

Amanda rolled her eyes and pulled Brendan to the side. "Brendan, this is our wedding, not just mine. Please get your head out of your ass and actually help me or I will turn into freaking bridezilla!"

"Manda, Honey, I like whatever you like."

Amanda rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, so we're going to go with this for the center pieces."

"Good choice." Their wedding planner Kathie said.

* * *

"Mom, door!" Cassandra shouted. "Mom!"

"Cassandra, please get it. I'm busy."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and got off the couch. She wandered to the front entrance, mumbling to herself, and answered the door. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Troy, in front of her. Cassandra felt like hiding her belly, since she is already about four months pregnant, but decided not to feel embarrassed about it.

"What do you want?" Cassandra asked. As Try was about to answer that question, she interrupted him."Oh, and I'm not getting back together with you. And before you ask, no you cannot have a relationship with this baby. Now go away."

"Can't we talk? I made a big mistake."

"No, go away! I hate you and never want to see you again."

"But Cass-." Before he could finish Cassandra slammed the door in his face and ran up to her room. She ran past her parents, who asked who was at the door, but ignored them.

Both Spencer and Teddy looked at each other and then went into Cassandra's room to check on her.

"Cassandra, are you okay honey?" Teddy asked. Teddy sat on her daughter's bed rubbing her back. "I know what you're going through and how difficult it is."

"Who was at the door?" Spencer asked.

"Troy!" Cassandra rolled onto her back. "Troy was at the door."

"What did he want?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know. I slammed the door in his face and told him to leave me alone and to never to speak to me again and that I hate him. And to never to come to this house again and that he can't have any relationship with Lilah. And then he was like, I made a big mistake. Can we talk, blah, blah, blah. And I'm fuck off."

Spencer laughed. "She's definitely your daughter."

"Spencer, leave." Teddy said pointing to the door. Spencer rolled his eyes and left his daughter's room. "Cassandra, you should have listened to what he had to say at least. Technically he has the right to see her and have any form of relationship with her."

"But he's an asshole mom!"

"I will agree with you with that. But still. No matter how many times your father was when Brendan was a baby and I was pregnant with him, I had to give him many, many chances."

"Oh please don't tell me if I give him a chance I'll be marrying him one day and have like ten kids like you."

Teddy chuckled. "I'm not saying that. But it's your choice. I can't tell you what to do with your child and what's best for her. You have to determine all that on your own and if you want Troy out of her life, than that is your choice and your father and I will respect that. I need to go pick up your sisters from school now. And you need to finish up your school work."

"Okay, I will, I promise. It'll be done with it by five."

* * *

"So I have something I need to tell you." Brendan began. "It's something that I did from the past, as a teenager, and now it's coming back."

"What, did you kill someone and the cops are coming after you now?" Amanda joked.

"No, it's worse."

"Worse? What can be worse than killing someone?"

"So when fifteen, my parents left me home alone with my younger siblings while they went on a short trip. And while they were gone, I had my girlfriend, at the time, come over and stuff happened... Long story short she ended up pregnant."

"What."

"She was supposed to get an abortion because I found out she only wanted to be with me for my family's money so I wanted nothing to do with her. On Thanksgiving when I was in the grocery store I saw her again and she had a little boy who is about seven with her."

"I hope you're not going to tell me you have a secrete child."

"He's about seven like I said before, which means she never got the abortion and kept the baby."

**Again, I apologize I haven't updated in a few weeks. And the rest of this story will be written in Third Person. Now I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review. I'm going to update this story much more because I want to finish it. I could have finished it in a month, but look, now it's going on three months. Anyways, I'll shut up now and remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Amanda asked furiously.

"I wasn't planning to but now I know he exist."

"Well this is just great." She said sarcastically. "I can't believe you kept this from me... From your soon-to-be-wife."

"I thought she went to get an abortion. If I knew about him of course I would have told you." Brendan said.

"Do you have any feelings for the mother?" She reluctantly asked.

"Amanda, of course not. I want to be with you, marry you. I love you and that won't change."

"What now? is he going to be in our life now?"

"I don't know. I mean of course I want a relationship with a kid who has my DNA, but then I don't because it's my past I have forgotten about."

"Brendan, please don't bring him into our lives. The mother obviously didn't want you to know or have him in your life."

"But that's because my family and I told her we didn't want the baby."

"Brendan, it's the past and I'm the present. It's time to move on. Just please don't."

* * *

"Babe, what do you want for Christmas?" Spencer asked.

"No Kids." Teddy quickly replied. "And no grandchildren."

"Yeah, I don't think I can get you that."

"Honestly, we should have stopped with Braeden. We could have no kids in the house."

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to try for a daughter."

"Yeah, and look at that daughter, she's pregnant and I still blame you for it."

"Me? Oh, yeah, like I was really the one who got her pregnant or told her to go off and have unprotected sex."

"No, you weren't. But you were the one watching them."

"You try watching four kids on your own and see what happens."

"Spencer, I have. I have with five for months at a time. You couldn't even handle a week. PJ is more responsible than you are."

"Really, PJ?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes, PJ. At least he knows how to raise his kids so they don't go off getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant."

"You know, I was going to say we should have sex tonight since we haven't for six months but now I don't want it."

"Good, I would have said no anyways."

"Hey, I have a question since we're on the topic. Why don't you ever want to have sex with me?" Spencer asked. "I always with you but I never ask because I know your answer, No."

"Spencer, for twenty-three years, you've been the only person I've been having sex with. I don't know about you, but I'm bored."

"Bored, huh?"

"Yes. Plus, why should we even have to ask each other if we want to? It should be spontaneous."

"Spontaneous?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes, out of the blue. Now go away. You are annoying me so much right now."

_Spontaneous,_ kept going through Spencer's head. The kids are at school and Cassandra was out with Amanda. Teddy stared at Spencer seeing that he wasn't leaving but staring into space.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked.

"Being spontaneous."

Spencer grabbed Teddy's book she was reading on the couch and placed it on the coffee table. He gently pushed Teddy's body down onto the couch and started to kiss her.

"S-Spencer, w-what are you d-doing?" Teddy asked in between kisses.

Spencer pulled away. "Being spontaneous." Spencer began to kiss Teddy again but she pulled away, pushing him off her.

"This isn't what I meant by being spontaneous."

"At least I'm trying. What else do you want from me?"

Teddy rolled her eyes and grabbed her book, heading up to her room.

* * *

"Are you serious? Brendan knocked some girl up at fifteen?" Cassandra asked shockingly.

"You didn't know?" Amanda questioned.

"No, I was like nine. But it annoys me now that B is like_, I can't believe you got pregnant. You have to be so stupid to do that_, blah, blah, blah. He is such a hypocrite. I was drunk and didn't know what was happening. What was his excuse? Oh, she threw herself onto me and I just couldn't help myself."

"You know what, you are totally right, Cassandra." Amanda said. "Everyone is giving you so much grief, especially B, yet he got someone pregnant at fifteen."

"Exactly! That's my point! God, at least I'm taking own of what I did unlike him. _Oh, I promised mom and dad we would never to speak of this again_. Big whoops, at least I didn't get pregnant while babysitting my younger siblings. He's so irresponsible. Makes me wonder if I should even trust him to care for Lilah when she's born."

"Don't worry, you got me to trust. Oh, this is so cute." Amanda saw a cute little pink dress. "She would be so cute in this. We must get it."

"Brendan's going to be pissed we're spending all his money."

"Oh, honey, please, I don't need his money. I make more money than he does." Amanda laughed. "Besides, I rarely use our joint credit card that is charge to his account."

"Then let's use it." Cassandra smiled. "I think it's time to get some sweet, sweet revenge on him."

**OMG, So like freaking Shane Harper replied to me on Twitter. OMG I swear, best day. Okay, okay, control yourself... I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday December 25, 2038**

The Walsh family sat around the Christmas tree which was in the front entrance of the house in between the two staircases. Clarissa mainly got the most gifts since she's the youngest out of them all. Caralynn, Cassandra, and Braeden got what the requested for. Also Cassandra received some baby items which some will be left at this house and the rest going over to Brendan's and Amanda's house.

Spencer sat on the staircase next to Teddy with his arm wrapped around her.

"Okay, Teddy, tell me." Spencer began "What is your most memorable Christmas?"

"Most memorable Christmas?" Teddy repeated. "In this family or my whole life?"

"Teddy, this family."

Teddy smiled. "Christmas eight years ago for sure.. I remember Clarissa was crawling and she tried to stand up holding onto the tree, but instead of standing up, she knocked the tree over."

"It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back at it, it was pretty funny."

"Wait, so when Lissa was a baby, she knocked over tree?" Cara asked. "Where was I? I don't remember that."

"Cara, eight years ago you were four."

"I remember that Christmas." Braeden said. "Dad made me and Brendan help clean up the mess she made."

Teddy sighed and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "But I think the most memorable Christmas was Christmas 2013. I remember my grandmother came to spend it with us and we had a Duncan family talent show. And then on Christmas morning we found a dove flying around the house."

"You never told me about the dove." Spencer said.

Teddy chuckled a little. "I still have that photo of that morning when the dove was flying around while we were trying to take a group photo."

"How come there was a dove flying in the house?" Braeden asked.

"We had a family talent show the night before and my father and Charlie did a magic trick to make a dove disappear. He had no idea where he made it disappear to."

"Mom, how many years ago was 2013?" Cara asked.

"That was twenty-five years ago."

"How old were you?"

"I would have been turning 17 three months later."

"That was hella long ago mom. Aren't you and dad like forty-seven?" Cassandra asked.

"Forty-seven?" Spencer exclaimed. "Babe, we should return all her presents."

"First of all, we're forty-two. Second of all, hella is not a word so get that out of your vocabulary."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Mom, what year were you born? Cara asked.

"1993. And before you say it, yes, I know, that was a long time ago."

"It really was, Teddy." Spencer said. "We didn't even have all this technology we have today."

"It's crazy how far in technology we have gotten over the years."

"I agree, it is."

"Okay, guys, how about we get a family photo of you all?" Paul suggested.

All the kids, except for Brendan who wasn't at the house, gathered behind their parents who still sat on the stairs. Spencer called Bree and Shasta to come since they were part of the family also and had them sit in front of them. Teddy scooted closer to her husband as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why don't we make this one a memorable one?" Spencer suggested.

"Okay guys, on three." Paul said. "1..."

Teddy smiled and gave Spencer a kiss.

"2..."

"Teddy, Spencer, stop it." Linda said clapping her hands together.

"God, mom, way to take the fun out of Christmas." Spencer joked.

"3..." Paul snapped a couple of photos of the family.

Teddy looked at her wall, when he finished, and totally forgot she hung hers, Spencer's, and Brendan's first Christmas there. They were at Spencer's house for Christmas Eve dinner and Brendan was about six months. They stood in front of the Christmas tree, with Brendan laying in his mother's arms sound asleep.

"You know what's crazy? How long ago that was taken." Teddy said pointing at the picture. "Brendan was just six months. I feel as if it was just taken yesterday."

"I know what you mean. I mean how the hell did we get to be forty-two already?"

"And then Brendan is getting married in April." Teddy sighed. "I wish we were Cassandra's age again. Being sixteen and seventeen were the best years."

The front door opened moments later revealing Brendan and Amanda walking through the doors. Linda immediately gave her eldest grandson a hug.

"Let's go sneak away to our room." Spencer whispered. Linda was busy chatting to Brendan and Amanda and the others went into the home theater to watch TV. "I wanna give you you're Christmas present."

"Mmm... And am I going to like this present?"

"I hope so because I know I'll like it, more like love it."

"Carry me up." Teddy said lifting her arms up.

"I'm taking that as a yes on it then."

Spencer stood up and picked Teddy up around her waist and placed her over his shoulder. Even though Spencer is forty-three, no younger young, he is still pretty fit and good looking. So far age has been very kind to him. He also still has the energy of a twenty year old which is crazy. Spencer closed their bedroom door with his foot and locked it. He dropped Teddy on the bed and quickly took his shirt off and getting on top of her. Spencer started to kiss Teddy but she quickly pulled away.

"What?"

"It has to be quick." Teddy placed her hand behind Spencer's head and pushed it down until their lips met.

An hour later Spencer and Teddy wandered down to where the rest of the family was. They all stared at them as they entered the room.

"What were you two up to?" Cassandra asked.

"We were getting dressed." Teddy said. "Hey, B. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, mom. What cha get me?"

"Nothing because you're a grown man who is supposed to pay your parents with presents for raising you now." Spencer said. "I'll accept my payment in cash."

"Spencer, stop it." Teddy said. "Or I won't do that _one thing_ again you want to do again."

"What does dad want you to do again?" Brendan asked.

"Sky dive." Teddy was really talking about sex because they had just done it forty minutes earlier before they came down.

"When did you two go sky diving?" Linda asked. "That is such a dangerous thing to do."

"It wasn't that long ago and it was Spencer's idea. You should talk it over with him."

Spencer shook his head at his wife. "You are just something, Teddy."

Teddy smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you. Merry Christmas."


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday January, 14 2039**

"Spencer, when I come back I expect not to find Cara pregnant and all three girls here, just the way they are."

"Teddy, why do you have to leave me with three moody girls for the weekend?"

"Because it's girls weekend." Teddy said. "I trust you, Spencer, don't let me down or I'm going to have to re-think who I'm married to."

"Ha ha ha, that's real funny." Spencer said sarcastically.

Teddy walked over to Spencer and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you. Have fun."

"I will." They kissed once more and Teddy grabbed her suitcase. "Clarissa, Caralynn, Cassandra, be good for dad and I'll be back Monday." Teddy shouted. "I trust you, Spencer. How everything is at the moment, needs to be like this when I come back."

"Okay, Teddy, I got it."

"How many time have I heard that and you didn't have it?"

"It's different this time."

Teddy heard a car's horn out front. "Whatever, I need to go." Teddy gave Spencer another kiss and walked out front and got into Des's car.

"Hey, Teddy, ready for Vegas?" Hillary asked.

"Most definitely. I need to get away from everyone."

"Oh, I can feel for you, Teddy, I need to get away from everyone too." Desiree said.

"Well at least your teenage daughter isn't pregnant."

"Thank god I don't got any teenagers yet." Des said.

"Bradley will be one soon enough." Hillary said.

"She's right. They go from babies to teenager in a blink of an eye." Teddy said. "Now no kids talk. This is girls weekend."

"Right, let's go cheat on our husbands." Des laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Teddy said. "I'm not in the mood to ruin my marriage."

"Teddy, listen, we're going to Vegas." Hillary said. "Whatever we do in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Teddy arrived in Las Vegas with her two friends that night. They went to the Hotel and Casino they are staying at and got checked into their suite they would be sharing. After they got settled and changed into different clothing, the girls headed down to the Casino to get some drinks. They all took a bunch of shots and then went to gamble.

* * *

"Dad, can I have some friends spend the night?" Cara asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to do something right this time with mom gone. Nobody can come over, spend the night, or go anywhere."

"I thought you were the cool parent. What happened?"

"Your sister got pregnant, that's what happened, and on my watch. So no more mister cool dad when mom's not home."

"God, Cassandra, way to take the fun of having mom gone!" Cara shouted.

* * *

"Brendan, pink walls with white carpet."

"That's a bit girly."

"Well she is having a little girly."

"Why did you have to talk me into helping her raise her baby?"

"Just till she graduates from high school."

"We should really be planning our wedding, not for a baby."

"Brendan, our wedding is basically done. I got the registry done, location for the reception and ceremony, cake, food, my dress, the bridesmaid dresses, everything is done with no help from you."

"Hey, I did help."

"Yeah, just like you are doing with your sister's baby or for your niece." She said sarcastically.

"Amanda, it's really not our responsibility to save her."

"Brendan, you are her big brother. Help her out. You were almost in this same situation, younger than her too."

"I shouldn't even have told you that. Now you're going to hold it against me."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hi, do you need any help?" A man asked who works in the hardware store.

"Actually, yes. I would like to schedule a painting for one of our rooms in our house." Amanda said.

"Alright, do you have a specific color you would like?"

"Yes, I want this pink color. Also, do you do carpeting?"

"Yes, our team can do it all in two days."

"Wonderful." Amanda said. "I want this color with this carpet."

Amanda sat down with the man and filled out some paper work and discussed more on what she wanted. Brendan was getting upset over the whole situation he was put in all because his sister was being stupid. He was happy when they were able to leave and go home.

* * *

"Dad, I have a pregnancy question." Cassandra said walking in to the home theater where her father was watching basketball.

"Call your mother or Google it." He said.

"Dad!" Cassandra whined.

Spencer leaned forward, sighing in his hands, and sat up. "Alright, what is it?"

Cassandra sat down beside him. "So like is it normal for like my abdominal area to hurt?"

Spencer sighed again. "Okay, 1-10 how severe?"

"Seven."

"I'm assuming you're not bleeding since you didn't run down freaking out."

"Dad! It hurts a lot, is it normal?"

"Cassandra, I don't know much about pregnancy and what's normal and what's not, but the small amount I do know is it's probably just your ligaments stretching."

"My what doing what?"

"Cassandra, you do realize you have to push a baby out, don't you?"

"Yeah and?"

"You are tiny and a baby is big which means your body and uterus has to stretch to fit the baby."

"Oh... But dad, it hurts a lot. What can I do to stop the pain?"

"Just go up in bed and relax or go call your doctor or your aunt."

"You're no help!"

"What do you expect? I never experienced having a baby."

"So, you and mom had five kids. You could have paid attention to mom."

"Just go up to bed and relax. I'm watching the game."

"Ugh! I can't wait till mom comes home because I'm going to have so much to complain about you!" Cassandra shouted as she went up to her room.

Spencer chuckled. "Love you too, baby girl!"


	13. Chapter 13

Teddy arrived back home from her girls weekend Monday afternoon. When Teddy opened the front door, she could hear Cassandra and Caralynn arguing. Teddy was real tempted to grab her car keys and go on another vacation alone. As soon as she talk herself into it, Clarissa came down the stairs and saw her mother.

"Mommy!" She ran down the rest of the stairs and gave her a hug. "Mommy, I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too. Is daddy home?" Teddy asked. Clarissa shook her head. "Well where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"How long has he been gone for?" She shrugged. Teddy walked up the stairs and into Cassandra's room. "Girls, why the screaming?"

"Hey, you're back!" Cara said.

"About time you're back." Cassandra said.

"Yes, I am and now I wish I wasn't. First thing first, why are you arguing?"

"Dad left me in charge and Cara wants to go out and I said no and now she's mad."

"Follow up question, where's dad?"

"He said he had to run a few errands." Cara said. "Can I go shopping with some friends, mom?"

"No, go do your homework and if you got none then go read a book or something." Teddy walked out of the room and tried calling Spencer but no answer. She sighed and ordered a pizza for dinner since she wasn't in the mood to cook.

A few hours later, Spencer arrived. He walked into the living room where Teddy sat on her laptop. He walked over, trying to give her a kiss, but Teddy pushed her face away.

"What's wrong with you?" Spencer asked.

"Where have you been?" Teddy asked. "I came home to screaming kids."

"I had to go out and do a few things. I thought you'd be back before I had to leave. So how was your weekend?"

"It was fun."

"What did you do?"

"There's a little saying that goes like this, _whatever you do in_ _Vegas stays in Vegas._"

"You know Cassandra has been complaining to me about her abdominal hurting all weekend. Should we be worry?"

Teddy shook her head. "Her body is just changing. If there was blood or it was very, very painful, then we should be. But you could have taken her to the doctors if it worried you but I bet you didn't."

"You know me so well." He smiled leaning down giving her a kiss. "I'm so glad you're back. My bed has been so empty without you."

"I'm glad you missed me." Teddy smiled. "There's pizza in the kitchen if you haven't ate yet."

* * *

Amanda was gone for a week for her bachelorette since her wedding is in about three months. She and her friends went to the Bahamas to party. Brendan was left home alone since he's having his bachelor party next month.

All week, Brendan was internet stalking Olivia and finding out more information on her and her son, Mason. He discovered Mason was born on June 15, 2031, just four days before his. He also discovered Olivia lives in Anaheim and works retail in Hollywood at the mall. Brendan wrote the name of the retail store down and decided, hopeful for her working today, to go to that store to talk to her.

At around two, Brendan got into his Mercedes and drove to that retail store. He already had a plan in his head that if she asks why he's there, he'll say he's buying a present for his sister or mom or fiance or sister's baby. Brendan scanned the store looking for the blonde when she caught his eyes. She stood in the women's section folding clothes. Brendan walked over to her and pretended he needed help finding something specific.

"Hey, I have a question." He began nervously. "Do you know where the baby section is?"

"Yes, it's on the second floor." Olivia looked up as she folded a shirt and stopped when she saw Brendan. "Are you stalking me now?"

"Stalking? Do you really think I'm a creep?" Brendan asked. "How would I even know you worked here and today? I'm here to baby shop. First time here but I decided to check the store out."

"You're having a baby?" Olivia asked becoming jealous.

"A little girl, name Lilah." Brendan said. Technically he isn't lying about Lilah since he is going to help care for her for his sister. So technically he is having a baby. "She'll be here in May."

"Oh... Well congratulations. The baby section is on the second floor like I said before." Olivia went back to folding the clothes.

"Hey, could we actually talk?"

"No, I'm working."

"After work then?"

"Can't, I have to pick up my son from the after school program at his school."

"Bring him." Brendan insisted.

"No. Goodbye, Brendan."

**So I apologize I haven't updated in almost a week and I also apologize for this being a short chapter. Um.. I'm thinking just skipping to Brendan's wedding or at least around that time because honestly, I have no ideas for this story beside the wedding and Cassandra being pregnant. I'll also update Spencer and his Little Girl tomorrow. Okay, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

April 2nd had quickly snuck up because today is the day Brendan and Amanda are getting married. The night before was the wedding rehearsal and wedding rehearsal dinner.

* * *

_"Okay, B, don't get mad that I'm telling everyone this story. Mom, dad, close your ears." Braeden began. "But let's begin it with you're my brother and we used to have the funnest of times. Remember that one summer when we snuck out of the house to go to that wild party in Santa Barbara while mom and dad were sleeping?" Braeden laughed. "You were home for the summer from your first year of college. I remember how you were acting when you got drunk and-."_

_"You're such a hypocrite, Brendan!" Cassandra shouted interrupting her brother. _

_"Cassandra, shut up, I'm talking." Braeden said. _

_"Don't tell me to shut up, Braeden! Why don't you shut up instead? Nobody wants to hear your voice ."_

_"Didn't we just raise wonderful, polite children, Spencer?" Teddy asked._

_"We sure did but at least we still have sweet little Clarissa." _

_"How about you both be quiet?" Brendan suggested. "Brad, finish up."_

_"Anyways, you're getting married tomorrow which means no more fun nights like that. And with that loss, comes with a gain. I gain another sister… Actually, maybe that's two losses… Brendan, why couldn't you be gay so I could gain another brother?" Braeden asked. "I'm kidding, sort of… Yeah, welcome to the family Mandie."_

_"Mom, I want to go home." Cassandra whined. "I'm so uncomfortable and annoyed at everyone."_

_"It's just a pregnancy thing, honey." Teddy laughed. "Being eight months will make you annoyed at everyone and very uncomfortable. I know I was."_

_"Would mom and dad like to say something about Brendan?" One of Brendan's friend asked._

_"Thanks for taking him out of our hands, Amanda." Spencer shouted. "He's been such a pain to raise."_

* * *

Teddy felt sad her first born was getting married. She felt as if he was just her little boy, now look at him. He's twenty-three and starting a family for himself.

Teddy felt like crying as she sat at the ceremony beside her husband as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. The bridesmaids were made up of Amanda's two sisters, and two friends. The groomsmen were made up as Braeden, one of his childhood friends, and a college friend. The bridesmaids wore a pretty light purple, long, strapless dress.

Brendan stood at the end of the aisle beside the priest. He was whispering to his best man, who surprisingly wasn't his own brother which Braeden was somewhat relieved and pissed about. He was telling him how nervous and scared he was.

Teddy laid her head on Spencer's shoulder and locked her left hand with his right hand. Spencer turned his head and placed a kiss on the side of Teddy's forehead.

"I still can't believe how grown up he is, Spencer." Teddy murmured. "I wish my parents could have been here to see at least one of their grandchildren get married."

"They are... They're watching from heaven."

Teddy smiled. "Most certainly."

The wedding march began, revealing Amanda at the top of the aisle, and everyone stood up. Amanda wore a strapless mermaid gown, with her long brown hair up in a bun. She walked down the aisle with her arm around her father's arm.

The priest motioned everyone to sit down and her father placed her hand in Brendan's hand. The priest talked about how important marriage is and love and about the two. He talked about how the couple was with his weekly meetings with them the last month and what they talked about.

When it was time to say the vows, they decided to keep it traditional so they repeated what the priest told them to.

"Brendan Mathew Walsh, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the Holy State of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Amanda Natalie Easton, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the Holy State of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

After that, they said the traditional vows. It was then time for the rings. The priest blessed both Teddy's and Spencer's rings and placed it on each other's left ring finger.

"With great honor, I pronounce you man and wife. Brendan, you may kiss your bride."

Brendan stepped forward, cupping is wife's face, and slowly placed his lips on her. When their lips broke, they walked hand in hand up the aisle and kissed once more when they reached the top.

Teddy was a complete mess at the end of the ceremony, crying.

"Spencer, we're old." Teddy sadly said.

"No we're not. We're still young." Spencer quickly replied. "And to prove it." Spencer put his mouth close to her ear and whispered into it. "Let's do something young people do."

Teddy looked at Spencer. "Ew, no!"

Teddy and Spencer followed the wedding party up the aisle. "What, why?"

"Because... I shouldn't even have to say why."

"What, because of the kids?"

Teddy shook her head and didn't reply to her husbands question. She found her old college roommate/ one of her best friends, Desiree, leaving, and stole her away from her husband and kids to talk with her.

"It's still hard to believe little bean is all grown up." Des said. "I remember when he was a baby and you told me you were pregnant with him and everything. I feel like I've been through it all with you."

"Yeah, that's because you were."

Teddy and Des found Brenda and Amanda and went to give him a hug.

"Congratulations, Jelly Bean." Desiree teased Brendan as she hugged him, calling him his baby nickname.

"Jelly Bean?" Amanda laughed. "Explain please."

"That was my and Teddy's nickname for him as a baby." Des smiled. "Oh and Stinky Bean was one too when he had a dirty diaper."

Amanda continued to laughed. Oh, I think I'm going to start calling you Stinky Bean."

"Thanks a lot, Desiree." Brendan said sarcastically. "Mom, where's dad?"

"Oh, we ditched him with your sisters."

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" Amanda asked.

Teddy smiled. "It was absolutely wonderful and you looked very beautiful. Now take good care of B, he's just like his dad, besides the singing, which means he's high maintenance." She joked. "Congrats you guys."

**So I'm thinking the next chapter will be Cassandra giving birth and that'll maybe be the last chapter. Sorry if I'm rushing this, but I'm losing a bunch of interest in this story. I mean it took me like three months to write instead of maybe a few weeks. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wednesday May 11, 2039**

**5:43 AM**

Cassandra woke up feeling super uncomfortable. She just figured it was the Braxton Hicks, but what she was feeling wasn't feeling like Braxton Hicks.

"Mom!" She shouted. She got out of bed and walked down the hall in the dark down to her parent's room. As she was walking, she felt her panties suddenly become wet. "Crap, did I really pee myself again?" She asked herself. But suddenly something dawned to herself as she kept feeling liquid dripping down her leg. _Her water broke_.

Cassandra entered her parent's room where they were both sound asleep. She wondered over to her mother's side of bed and started to push her awake.

"Mom, wake up." Cassandra whispered. "Mom, wake up!" She said a bit louder.

Teddy rolled over on her bed and slowly opened her eyes. "What are you doing up?" She asked tiredly.

"Mom, I think the baby's coming."

Teddy yawned as she slowly sat up in her bed. "Are you sure you didn't pee yourself? Your bladder is very weak at this stage of the pregnancy."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure my water broke since I have liquid continuously running down my leg." Cassandra said. "Mom, I'm scared."

"Go change and I'll call your doctor and we'll head to the hospital, okay?"

Cassandra nodded and left the room as Teddy grabbed her cell phone off her charger. She threw her pillow at Spencer as she found the doctor's number in her contact list.

"Wake up." She said. "The baby's coming."

"The baby's coming." Spencer murmured in his sleep.

Teddy rolled her eyes and heard her daughter's doctor on the other end of the line. She told Teddy that she would meet them at the hospital.

Teddy quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed Cassandra's hospital bag that was in her room and helped her down to the car and left.

"How you feeling, honey?" Teddy asked as she noticed her daughter was unusually quiet, even if it is early. She would always be complaining about something.

"I'm scared, mom."

"Don't worry, you'll have me every step of the way."

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. They went up to the labor and delivery floor and Teddy signed her daughter in. A middle age, female nurse guided them to Cassandra's room to change into a hospital gown, once Teddy finished filling out some paperwork.

After Cassandra was changed, she laid down in her bed and that same nurse placed an IV in her arm, and hooked her to a couple of monitors that would measure he contracts, heart rate, baby heart rate, and blood pressure.

"Cassandra, try to get some sleep, okay?" Her mother said. "You'll need as much energy as possible to get that little girl of yours out." She nodded. "I'm gonna go down the street to Starbucks to get a coffee and a little breakfast. But I'll be back in twenty minutes tops, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay mom."

At around seven in the morning, Spencer woke up not finding his wife beside him in bed or at the house in general. He wondered where she went, so early in the morning, and sent her a text. She replied telling him she's at the hospital with Cassandra because she had gone into labor. He text back and said he'd be over there right after he took the girls to school.

So around nine in the morning, Spencer arrived at the hospital. He went up to the labor and delivery floor, and walked into his daughter's room where Teddy was beside the window, almost falling asleep, and Cassandra on her bed with the TV on.

She has been in labor for about four hours and her contractions were killing her. So before her father came, she received an epidural that helped reduce the pain significantly.

"Daddy." Cassandra said.

Spencer walked over to her and crotched down beside her. "There's my baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts." She murmured.

"She just got the epidural." Teddy yawned. "Did you take Cara and Claire to school?"

"Yeah, they're at school." Spencer said. "When did you guys leave this morning?"

"It was ten to six or something." Teddy yawned again. "I tried waking you, but you wouldn't wake up."

Spencer chuckled. "You know, I had a dream last night, I was hit with a pillow and you said the baby was coming. So I rushed you to the hospital and you had a boy."

"You know, that was actually real life. But instead of me hitting you with a pillow because I had gone into the labor, your daughter went into labor and instead of having a boy, she's having a girl."

"How many centimeters is she?"

"I think the doctor said five or something." Teddy yawned. "I wasn't paying much attention."

"Mom, why does it hurt so bad?" Cassandra whined. "I can't believe you went through this five times."

"It was three times, actually. I had two c-sections. And honestly, it wasn't that bad the second and third time because I knew what to expect." Teddy yawned again. "Man, I'm so tired. This coffee isn't kicking in."

"Teddy, maybe you should go home and rest." Spencer said. "I'll be here with her."

"No, Spencer, I can't leave. I'm her mother."

"And I'm her father and will be here."

"Spencer, you do realize you won't be in the room when the doctor checks her cervix and measure how many centimeters she is and when the baby is born, don't you? You should just go home."

"Why can't I be in here when the baby is born?"

"I shouldn't even have to tell you why." Teddy said. "She and definitely I don't want you seeing her completely exposed. That is just wrong and creepy."

"Okay, point taken but if you're not leaving I can still be here."

"Guys, shut up, you're so annoying." Cassandra groaned. "I don't give a fuck who is in the room. I just want this thing out of me!"

At around one, eight hours into labor, the doctor came back to check on her and the baby. She told them it was time. Teddy made Spencer leave the room and wait in the waiting room while she was pushing the baby out. Spencer gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and wished her luck on the journey of pushing the baby out of her tiny body.

Cassandra was pushing for about twenty minutes. At 1:37 PM, her daughter was born. Lilah Giselle Walsh was born weighing in 6 pounds 6 ounces which meant she was a small baby. She had very thin, barely covering her head, blonde hair like Cassandra, and dark brown eyes like the father.

"You did great, honey." Teddy smiled. "She's beautiful."

Teddy invited her husband back in the room fifteen minutes later once Cassandra and the baby were both cleaned up. Spencer smiled when he saw his grandbaby. He grabbed her from Cassandra and held Lilah in her arms.

"Teddy, now we're officially old." Spencer said. "The third generation of Walsh's is here."

Teddy laughed. "Isn't she beautiful? I think she looks just like Cassandra when she was a baby."

"You're right, she does."

Throughout the day, family stopped by to visit Cassandra in the hospital and meet the new addition. PJ, Skylar, and their kids came. So did Amanda and Brendan. Even Braeden drove two hours from his school to meet his new niece.

Teddy sat on Spencer's lap on the chair near the window as all five of their kids were talking to Cassandra and adoring over the new baby. Teddy laid her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Our kids are _all grown up_. " Teddy murmured.

**The end! Whoo, it's finally done. Took me way and I mean way longer to finished than expected. But I hope you liked it even though it was rushed towards the end. I just lost interest into it and wanted it to be done with so I apologize if it didn't turn out to be as great as it could have been. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
